The storm in me
by ravenandrea
Summary: bueno no se ando algo extraña ultimamente y quize terminar este fic, no se si sea el ultimo capitulo pero ya que...
1. Default Chapter

The storm in me

Siento como mi cuerpo se empapa, pero no de agua, si no de sangre, siento como mi ropa se mancha, siento el dolor en mis heridas, siento una tormenta de dolor

Jamás debí decirte lo que siento, ESO ME MEREZCO POR AMARTE! Eso ya no importa, yo te amaba, pero tu...

No, no te amo, te odio TE ODIO! A quien le importa lo que siento? A nadie, lo se , lo se , I love you, aunque tu no sientas lo mismo que yo, yo...

Siento como la sangre moja todo mi cuerpo, ese es mi castigo por darte todo lo que tengo, siento como mi capucha cambia su color , ese color, el color de mi sangre, empiezo a destrozar todo lo que hay en mi habitación, lo haré hasta perder todas mis energías ya que estoy... muriendo la sangre sale de mis ojos, mi piel, mis manos, POR TODO MI CUERPO, ahora estas feliz?

Estas feliz! Estoy desapareciendo de tu mapa eso es lo que querías, no?

Querías ser feliz no! Con ella, tu la amas o no, por que'? POR QUE A ELLA Y NO AMI!

Por que debo sufrir, por vivir verdad? Verdad? Lo siento, nunca debí decirte que te amaba que eras lo mas importante para mi, mi destino esta escrito, debo morir, debo hacerlo, I'm you trash can , en donde puedes desahogarte , donde tiras tus penas y dolor, pero no lo seré mas, no ahora sufre como lo hago en este momento, como yo, hazlo!

Siente lo que siento, siéntelo! Siente la sangre en todo tu cuerpo

Te amo, te amo no puedo ocultarlo te amo, tu debes ser feliz , dejare que seas feliz, por que te amo!

No puedo permitir que sufras como lo estoy haciendo en este momento, por favor se feliz, que mi sacrificio valga la pena, por favor.

Ay una tormenta haya fuera, la estoy causando yo, mis estúpidos poderes!

No me sirven para nada, ojala pudiera regalártelos, pero no, o estarás condenado a sufrir lo que yo, que bueno que no debes hacerlo, no resistiría verte morir desde el mas allá, no lo haría, no, no me atrevería,

Bueno, adiós hora de vivir otra vida, ya no hay tiempo, se ha congelado para mi, solo quedan ono segundos para decirte que te amo.

Bueno, fue un fic corto, pero yo amo la drama, me encanta! Es la personalidad que mas ocupo, dejen reviews, ya como quieran, no me voy a morir!


	2. Un lamento frente a la tumba

Te extraño

Reconozco que tal vez nunca habías llorado, ¿pero por que lo hiciste? ¿por qué te quitaste la vida? In you life….

Fue por mi, por que quizás amo a star y también a ti. Como líder de los jóvenes titanes no puedo dejar que tu muerte me deprima a los extremos, starfire se pondría celosa si me ve lamentándome por ti, pero debo aceptar que si me siento mal, bastante mal, tu eras...

Como la segunda líder, eras también muy inteligente y seria ,quizás para ti... tu mereces mas que un simple funeral, no se que te mereces pero realmente estoy sufriendo como tal vez tu lo hiciste, pero por que?

Tus poderes, starfire, tal ves fue que no te conteste? Yo la verdad cuando dijiste lo que sentías por mi... fue extraño, tu no eras muy abierta que digamos, a quien quiero engañar! Realmente te extraño rae, realmente me siento bastante mal, ni lo tuyo, ni lo mío es abrazar pero creo que tengo ganas de hacerlo, de abrazarte como lo hace starfire, tanto tiempo de estar con ella se me esta pegando lo infantil un poco.

Miro tu lapida, la lluvia no me dejar ver el lindo paisaje como tu dirías en tu forma sarcástica, si un lindo cementerio , a veces si nos hacías reír aunque no lo desearas.

En el destino estaba escrita tu muerte y quien sabe si la mía, creo que estoy siendo algo cursi ... no me importa, tu tal vez no me escuches pues estas muerta, nadie sabe que hay después de la muerte hasta que lo ves por tus propios ojos...

Valla, tu también me gustabas, pero star también me gusta, aunque no lo parezca yo también cometo errores y creo que el mío fue no saber tratar a una chica, pero como tu no eras cualquier chica, eras raven tu nombre lo dice cuervo, la mascota de una bruja, eras una bruja linda, para mi eras linda.

Si y bien... soy un cursi solo estoy hablando de cosas dulces y lindas creo que star esta penetrando mi mente, ja ya estoy hablando como ella.

Me hinco y te pido que si en algún lugar estas escuchándome, nunca me olvides, yo te, te , te amo

Aunque lo hago, también amo a star y estaré con ella para consolarme, fue la muerte de una chica, una chica a la que ame, que nunca le dije lo que sentía por ella, pero no volveré a cometer ese error.

Hola chicos, estoy algo feliz así que no pude inspirarme a hacer algo de extrema drama, se supone que el fic debe ser muy complicado pero ok


	3. devuelta a la vida

**Se preguntan ¿pk escribo este capitulo si hip rae ya se murió? Bueno, se me ocurrió algo que robin piensa hacer es rae X rob aunque según raven este muerta hip**

**, este capi esta muy raro y OCC solo les advierto... después de todo robin no se queda con star hip**

**Volviendo a la vida**

Después de tanto trabajo, de estudiar tantas cosas mágicas, estudiando libros supernaturales encontré la manera de volver a la vida a raven realmente la amo a ella, y espero que funcione esto, es un antídoto con palabras mágicas, si combino la magia con la ciencia ella volverá al mundo como antes, esto es imposible pero quiero pensar que no lo es y que funcionara, además tengo el apoyo de todos mis amigos, ellos también quieren que vuelva starfire también lo desea, todos lo hacemos...

Rob : chicos! Tengo la solución para que rae vuelva la vida

Todos : que?

Star : rae rae rae volvera? (con un tono de apunto de gritar de alegria)

Rob : si, no les alegra eso

Star : (abrazando al chico bestia) si claro

Cy : genial, de nuevo a nuestra amiga raven, como la hemos extrañado!

Chico b : super, y crees que podamos hacer lo mismo con terra?

Rob : no, por que rae es mitad demonio

Chico b : oh, bueno pero que bueno que rae regresará

Rob : no estoy seguro pero quiero pensar que lo hará, que si volverá

Star : significa que no estas seguro?

Rob : no

Cy : oh, esperemos que si

Rob : principalmente debemos ir al cementerio

Chico b: que estamos esperando?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Rob : ya estamos aquí.. empecemos

Star : dice el libro que necesitamos un objeto de ella

Cy : el libro es de ella

Chico b : ya lo tenemos

Rob : bien, ahora el antidoto

Cy : aquí esta

Rob : rocialo sobre el libro

Chico b : rae se va enojar por esto

Rob : quieres que reaparezca o no?

Chico b : claro que si

Star : ya esta

Rob : y las palabras magicas

Star ; ah, esto lo aprendí de ella... asrath mitriod zinthos!

Rob: excelente, ahora dejemos lo aquí todo y mañana ella estará aquí como por arte de magia

Chico b : es magia no? X3

Rob : si , son 24 hrs justas

Star : estoy ansiosa

Rob : yes, to me

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Rob : ahhh no puedo dormir, solo pienso en rae y en nadie mas que ella, en su voz , en que regresara, vere a mi raven de nuevo...

Yo también estoy ansioso , soy un cursi no me importa yo te amo rae, mejor comeré algo, quizás se me quite así...

Rob : chicos! Que hacen aquí?

Cy : nadie puede dormir por raven

Star : nuestra amiga nos tiene anhelantes por verla y ya se que no les gusto el gloorbaxk que prepare ayer así que no lo haré para raven

Todos : si! (en su mente)

14 hrs después...

rob : es hora de ir

chico b : ya estaba afanoso de verla es como mi mejor amiga aunque seamos opuestos

cy : je, si

star : arranca, arranca!

Cy : voy, espera

Rob : no esperamos

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chico b . bien por aquí era, estaciona el auto frente al cementerio

Cy : si , ya lo se, no me presiones

Star . era por aquí...

Chico b : este lugar me da escalofrios

Rob : ahí esta! La tumba de raven

Cy : si, y raven?

Rob : esta ahí

Chico b: dentro de la tumba? O.o

Rob : no, esta recargada contra esa lapida

Star : raven? eres tu?

Rav : si , soy yo que esperabas?

Cy :definitivamente es ella

Rae: puedo hablar con robin a solas?

Chico b : uhhh.. a solas (dándole un codazo a robin)

Rob : que pasa rae?

Rae : por que me trajiste de vuelta a la vida! (llorando ) te odio!

Rob : pero por que acaso querías morir?

Rae : que no es obvio ( entre llorando y abrazando a robin)

Rob : rae pero yo... te amo

Rav : que? Acaso no quieres a star?

Rob : solo como amiga, a quien yo quiero es a ti

Rae : ( manifestando una invisible sonrisa) ah lo siento, creo que si lo que acabas de decir fue cierto... lo que hice fue una estupidez no? (calmando un poco su llanto)

Rob : si, quitarte la vida fue una gran tontería

(robin tomaba su mentón, obligándola a acercarse mas a sus labios...)

rae : no, no puedo hacerlo no pueddd...

(antes de terminar la oración ellos ya se estaban besando)

raven : (sarcástica) uf que romántico un beso con una mujer mitad demonio en medio de un cementerio no?

Rob: je, volvamos con los demás titanes...

**que escena mas romántica no? Algo cursi, yo creo que demasiado y un poco exasperante algunas veces, hip robin se me figura como un chico muy apasionado hip! aparte de que yo soy un poco pervertida respecto a mi personaje favorito, pobre raven siempre la besan sin que ella decida... ya lo dejo por que estoy un poco borracha ... hip**


End file.
